


Etiquette

by indigovioletstargazer



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Family, Fatherhood, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigovioletstargazer/pseuds/indigovioletstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn gets tense when he brings Carrie and Franny to visit his family in Philadelphia. (Homeland. Post S4).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koalathebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/gifts).



"Let's take Franny to the park," Carrie nudged Quinn. "She needs to burn off some energy."

Quinn cleared his throat as his mother picked biscuit crumbs off her cream carpet. "We're going for a walk. Franny needs some air."

"Good idea," Genevieve Quinn stood and surveyed the trail of destruction that the toddler had wreaked in her uncluttered cream and chrome mansion. "Hopefully she'll calm down a bit. Not be so naughty later."

"She's two years old," Quinn felt his hackles rising. "I'm sure the juice stain will come off the couch."

"I doubt it," Genevieve sniffed. "As for the accident on the bathroom carpet…"

"I cleaned it up! I warned you that Franny is potty training," Quinn snapped. "I'm sorry Mother, but we'll go find a Motel if we're causing too much trouble staying here."

Genevieve considered this option, "No, I'll cope, but please can Franny stop squealing like that. I can feel a migraine coming on."

"Let's go," Quinn scooped up the wriggling redhead and planted a kiss on her tummy. "Come on trouble, let's go play and leave Grandma in peace."

"Franny can call me Genevieve when she's old enough." Her eyes narrowed. "Grandma doesn't really suit me."

…

"Your Mom is…" Carrie searched for the words as they walked to the park.

"A… b-i-t-c-h?" Quinn spelt it out so Franny wouldn't inadvertently learn another new word.

"Uptight is what I was going to say," Carrie sighed. "I'm sorry Franny is playing up today."

"Franny is being a normal kid," Quinn's reassuring gaze held hers. "My Mom is out of order. We'll drive back home this evening. I've had enough of her nagging already."

"But she's your Mom," Carrie shrugged. "She invited us to Philadelphia for the weekend."

"Trust me Carrie," Quinn leant over and kissed her hard on the lips. "I'm gonna blow a fuse if we stay here any longer."

…

"Nice play area," Carrie surveyed the climbing frame.

"Mmmm…" Quinn had stopped in his tracks, fixated by a small boy clumsily playing hopscotch.

"You okay?" Carrie frowned as she lifted Franny onto the swing.

Quinn whispered sideways. "We should probably leave."

"We just got here," Carrie hissed.

"Please Carrie…" Quinn pulled his grey baseball cap a little lower. "This could be awkward."

Carrie glanced over at the boy who was now picking grapes out of a plastic tub his mom was holding. The woman became aware of Carrie's curiosity and returned her gaze steadfastly. Her dark eyes widened when she saw Carrie's companion.

…

"Hi," The dark-haired woman waddled over as the boy scampered away.

"Hello Julia," Quinn swallowed as he noticed her bump. "How's things?"

"Great," Julia studied Carrie who was pushing Franny on the swing. "Are you back in Philly to visit your parents?"

"Yes," Quinn nodded and looked round for the boy. "How's John?"

"He's great…" Julia tailed off. "He's smart."

"Just like his Mom," Quinn forced a smile. "Is your husband here?"

"Ex-husband," Julia corrected him.

"I'm sorry," Quinn floundered and tried not to look at her bump.

"I'm a single Mom," Julia smirked at his discomfiture. "But then what's new? I always was."

"Is John coping okay with everything?" Quinn shuddered as the boy reappeared and began shooting at Franny with a blue water pistol. "Hey, stop that!"

"John!" Julia made a grab for him. "Go over there if you want to fire that thing." She turned to Carrie. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry," Carrie gestured. "Franny's laughing. Her cousins do that all the time."

"Julia…" Quinn gestured casually. "This is Carrie."

Julia's eyes darted to their bare ring fingers. "Pleased to meet you."

Quinn shuffled uneasily, trying to decide the best course of action. _What was the fucking etiquette?_ His gaze strayed to the small boy who was now sneaking up behind his mother with the water pistol. Their matching blue eyes aligned and Quinn shook his head almost imperceptibly at the child. "Don't do it, kiddo."

"Gotcha!" Julia spun and fired her own water pistol that had been concealed in the pocket of her maternity cardigan.

Quinn chuckled as John ran for cover. Franny clapped in delight and reached out to Julia for her plastic yellow weapon. "Me! Mine turn."

"I think you're still a bit young, sweetheart," Quinn knelt down in front of her. "Maybe when you're a big girl."

"Gun!" Franny persisted. "Daddy get gun for Fwanny."

Julia glanced inquisitively between Carrie, Quinn and Franny. "She's a cute kid."

"Thanks…" Carrie strained a smile at the familiar unasked question. "She has her father's eyes. And hair."

"So does John," Julia nodded her understanding. She turned to Quinn. "Do you want to play soldiers with John for a while?" She indicated her bump. "You can probably run faster than me."

Quinn flinched and struggled to maintain his composure. He glanced at Carrie who nodded encouragingly.

"Sure," Quinn grinned. "Then we better leave. I gotta get my girls home. "


End file.
